


Flucht

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor einigen Dingen kann nicht einmal Steve davonlaufen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flucht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473682) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



Steve rannte. Seine Atmung wurde bereits schwerer. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war, aber wenn er es zu schätzen hätte, dann würde er sagen mehrere Stunden. Washington D.C. hatte er längst hinter sich zurück gelassen, und inzwischen lief er durch die dichten Baumreihen eines Waldes.  
Wohin er rannte wusste er nicht. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte einfach weg gemusst.  
Weg von allem. Von der Stadt. Von S.H.I.E.L.D. Vom Krankenhaus. Das Krankenhaus ... Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit der Krankenschwester.

_„Was auch immer HYDRA mit Buchanan Barnes gemacht hat, es ist bleibend. Er wird sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er wird nie wieder der Barnes sein, den sie als ihren besten Freund kannten.“_  
_„Wo ist er?“_  
_Keine Antwort._  
_„Wo ist Bucky?!“_  
_„Es tut uns leid Captain. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl.“_

Steves Kehle war wie zugeschnürt gewesen und er hatte keine Luft mehr bekommen, als er sich umgedreht hatte und, bevor er überhaupt wusste was er tat, aus dem Gebäude gerannt war.  
Wer hatte diesen Leuten das Recht dazu gegeben, Bucky ... ?!  
Erschöpft brach Steve zwischen den Bäumen zusammen und ganz langsam begannen die Tränen über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Erst vereinzelt eine nach der anderen, dann immer stärker.  
Es war vorbei. Niemand konnte etwas daran ändern. Steve würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Bucky, für den er so viel empfunden hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr als Freundschaft, war tot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Huída](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522102) by [Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova)




End file.
